


Take Me Home

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Content, Underage Prostitution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: Duff knows that Slash is hiding something, but the truth is much more worse than he could've ever expected, especially when a shadows figure from Slash's past comes to pay a visit.But Duff is determined to keep Slash safe - no matter what.
Relationships: Axl Rose/Izzy Stradlin, Duff McKagan/Slash, Steven Adler/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Duff isn't quite sure how it started - he was drunk, after all - but all he knew was that, in a just a few hours, he and Slash has gone from really close platonic friends who just so happened to be cuddly drunks, to lovers, and Duff was kinda freaked out, but he was also loving it, because there was something really fucking spectacular about getting to kiss Slash. 

"Something _magical."_ Duff said, feeling like a lovesick idiot, but unable to hold in the excitement as it threatened to burst from the seams and explode in the air. "I don't know how to explain it, but it's amazing, man." Duff laughed softly and shook his head, still unable to believe it. 

From the passenger's seat, Izzy didn't look up from his phone. "I'm happy for you."

Steven looked borderline offended, and he smacked Izzy on the shoulder, making him glare in retaliation, which was terrifying enough to send Steven scrambling back before anything physical could be done. "Sorry, Iz, but I just think we should be a little more enthusiastic." He said. 

"You're always enthusiastic." Izzy replied. 

Weary of taking sides, Duff hurried to keep tempers at bay. "It's okay, I know. I have a bad track record with love." 

"That's an understatement." Izzy said, but then his face relaxed, if only slightly, and he reached out to place his hand on Duff's shoulder. "But Slash is a good guy, so I'm not concerned." He smiled at his phone fondly, before shutting it off, having been messaging back-and-forth with Axl for the last half hour or so like a love-struck teenager. "In fact, I'm more worried about you saying something dumb and scaring him off." 

Duff could see where his friend was coming from, since he did have a history of not choosing the right people to be with. But he'd known Slash for years, and knew him like the back of his hand. It had only been recently, of course, that Duff had realized that the feelings that he felt for Slash was not a platonic love; instead, it was a deep, passionate sort that made Duff feel tingly on the inside whenever he thought about it. "Well, I can't say that that you're wrong." He sighed.

" _But!"_ Steven popped up again. "You guys have been doing really well so far." He pointed out. 

But lingering insecurities never faded, and Duff couldn't shake the feeling that, just maybe, Slash was hiding something from him. But the thing was that Duff knew that it wasn't anything like Slash was cheating with him, because he'd been very vocal against that from the beginning. 

At the same time, Duff couldn't figure out what the deal was. 

And it worried him senselessly. 

"True." Duff admitted as he pulled into the parking space and shut the car off. 

Izzy tilted his head up as he reached over and opened his door. "Don't jinx yourself." He advised, perpetually the realist, before stepping out, stretching his back and pulling out his phone, seemingly obsessed with whatever Axl was going to say next. 

Despite his rather pessimistic view of things, Izzy, much like Duff, had finally found love, although he and Axl had been together since the dawn of time, and had somehow stuck together despite all of their hardships, of which there were plenty. 

Duff admired that - devotion. 

In truth, only Axl, Slash and Steven lived in the apartment, since they were the only ones with jobs, and had all met in the sane place- the streets. Izzy lived with another guy, Tracii, while Duff was stuck with his older brother for the time being, which made it tough to spend any time with Slash, especially without being interrupted. 

In a way, Duff supposed that it was good to have a friend who always was there to keep the moods even, and prevent people from getting their hopes to high. 

But it could also get quite depressing very quick. 

The apartment was small for three guys, with only two bedrooms and a tiny bathroom. It was dark and sparsely decorated, with the only furniture being bought from salvage yards. Duff could smell the smoke that clung to the walls, and stepped over a forgotten pile of papers that Slash had undoubtedly left there in his haste to jump between studying and working. 

Steven fell backwards onto the couch, hands behind his head. "Oh, this is the life, isn't it?" He said with a small, mischievous little smile. 

"Oh, ha-ha." Slash appeared from one of the bedrooms, looking quite disheveled, as if he'd been running and only just stopped to take a breathe. "It's better than the streets, Stevie." He said, before wrapping his arms around Duff's neck, pulling him down enough to sneak in a kiss. 

Duff smiled. "Hey, you." He leaned down and kissed Slash again, his lips lingering against chilled skin. "What've you been doing?" He asked, raising his hands and dragging them through Slash's curly hair, bypassing some of the tangles that'd developed after weeks of not brushing it. 

"Studying." Slash replied. "And doing laundry. Axl forgot to do it, and I'm all out of pants." 

"Is that such a bad thing?" Duff whispered, and Slash tossed his head back, exposing his long throat in a cheerful peal of laughter. 

For a moment, the insecurity fell away, and Duff grinned, forgetting all about that niggling feeling of there being a secret, and just thought about how much he truly loved Slash, like there was no tomorrow in sight. He kissed Slash again, and then looked up as Izzy tossed his hands in the air, clearly exasperated, even from across the room. 

"Are you _kidding_ me?" He hissed. "Axl took my jacket, that bastard." 

Steven chuckled. "Are you two married?" He grinned. 

Straightening up, Duff smiled. "They might as well be, already." He said. 

After all, Axl and Izzy might as well had been dating since their early teens, since they'd always been close, ever since they'd met as kids at school on that one, fateful day. It was an inside joke that they'd already gotten married, but they just didn't know it yet. 

But, far from amusement, the thought made Duff's heart ache, because he longed for love, but Slash was the only lover that Duff had ever had that he felt for sure would be the one. With that being said, Slash seemed content on keeping things slow, and Duff didn't want to ruin anything by rushing into a more serious relationship. 

The thought made Duff pause - could that be the secret? 

Maybe Slash had been in a previous relationship before that hadn't ended well, and he didn't want to ruin things like last time. Duff could understand that, and it made his nerves calm down, if only a little. 

It shouldn't be that serious, Duff told himself. But as he looked at Slash, he could see that something was seriously wrong, even if it was being hid remarkably well.

' _I'll find it out.'_ Duff thought. 


	2. Chapter 2

Although Duff had been hoping to have some alone time to with Slash, hoping to find out what was going on, and so clearly being hidden from him, things did not end up going his way. 

Steven, hanging off the side of the couch, became silent in thought, and then he gasped. 

"He's had an epiphany." Izzy grumbled. 

Looking offended, Steven reached out and smacked the older man's shoulder in the response. "I just came up with a _grea-ate_ idea!" He said, looking around the room until his eyes came in contact with Duff and Slash, the latter of whom looked just as excited as his friend, while, not one for spoiling the fun, Duff just wanted to go home. 

"What?" Slash asked, meandering over eagerly. 

Steven was grinning now. "Let's go out tonight." He said. 

"And do what, exactly?" Izzy said mildly, walking into the kitchen and opening one of the cupboards. "Get hopelessly drunk, eat peanuts and pretend that we like the girls?" 

"Now, now, now." Steven was quick to assuage those thoughts, as always, seemingly always there to chase away any doubt. "I don't have to pretend to like any girls, right? And Axl's gonna come with us, anyways." 

"That still doesn't convince me." Izzy replied. 

"Or me." Duff hurried to add, not wanting to get dragged along into something that he didn't want to be. "It's just that - I'm tired." 

That was a lie, because Duff had actually managed to get some sleep that night because one of his co-workers had come in early to close, which allowed Duff to get home earlier. 

But it was the first thing that came to mind, and the thing that Duff had to stick to if he wanted to get some semblance of solitude with Slash. "Why don't you just go by yourself?" He asked. 

Steven huffed. "Because that's no fun!" He whined. "I won't have anybody that I know with me!" 

"Why can't you go?" Duff asked, turning to Izzy, who was now making himself a bowl of soup. 

"Unlike you three, I actually have things to do." Izzy answered. 

"Oh shit." Slash said, still perched on the couch, and what little that could be seen of his face was suddenly very, very pale. "I have things to do, too." 

The words were like Heaven to Duff's ears, and he had to fight back a grin as he sidled into the kitchen, and rested his arm against Izzy's bony shoulder. "You deserve a break, man." Duff said. "You work all day, and never get to have any fun because you're so exhausted. This is your chance, Iz!" 

"More like my idea of Hell." Izzy muttered darkly. 

Just as that mutter became to life, the door opened, and Axl came walking in, laden with shopping bags. "I ain't shopping for any of you bastards again." He said in greeting, awkwardly shuffling into the apartment. 

"Nobody asked you to, though." Slash pointed out. 

Axl scowled. "Well, nobody else was gonna do it!" He set the bags onto the floor of the kitchen, making a face as he straightened back up and rubbed his back. A moment passed, and then Axl noticed the tension that was lingering around the room, so he paused, and looked at them with confused, furrowed eyebrows. "Did I walk in during argument or something?" 

"No." Izzy turned around. "It's just that Steven wants to go out tonight, and I don't."

"Neither do I!" Duff was a quick to say. 

Steven came into view, looking as determined as ever. "C'mon, guys! We're too busy studying and working and all of that boring stuff to really have fun!" He wrapped his arm around Izzy's shoulder, perhaps realizing that he was the person whom he needed to convince most. "We need to let loose every once in awhile."

As much as he hated to admit it, Duff knew that his friend had a point, but he still needed to talk to Slash, and figure out what was going on.

But at the same time, if Slash was too wound up with school and work, then there would be nothing but anger in response to Duff's inquiries. Duff knew that it was terrible, but Slash needed to loosen up before any questions came. 

"Maybe...it wouldn't be such a bad thing." Duff said slowly, unsure, but knowing that it was the best way to get his answers. 

Axl opened up a bag and began to sort through the food that he'd bought. "I hate to admit it, but Steve's right. We'll get all stressed and then - well, we all know what happens then." 

Duff nodded; he remembered full and well what had happened the last time Axl had gotten too stressed. It hadn't been pleasant, and nobody wanted to repeat that phase in their lives. 

"I guess that studying can wait." Slash said after a moment of silence, heaving himself up onto one of the counters, swinging his legs back and forth, back and forth until his legs hit the cupboards. 

From his standing near the stove, Izzy sighed, and his shoulders slumped visibly in evident disappointment. "I'm not gonna win this, am I?" He muttered, rubbing the bridge of his nose, as if desperately attempting to ward of an incoming headache. 

Axl smirked, coming up and sidling close behind Izzy. "We'll have fun, I'm sure." 

But as the words came, so certain and so confident, Duff felt a shiver crawl up his spine, as if in warning of what was to come, and there was no reason to feel this way, except he did, and there was no changing that. 

It was too late to go back, anyways. 

Duff had effectively sealed his fate, and knew that he needed to lay in his bed now that he'd made it. ' _It's just a party.'_ He tried to reassure himself, reaching out and resting his hand on Slash's bony knee, feeling the coarse fabric of his lover's jeans underneath his hand. 

Startled, Slash jumped, grabbing onto the counter at the last minute to avoid falling to the ground in a heap of limbs. It was so unlike his usual laidback demeanor that Duff turned to him, frowning, worried. "Are you okay?" Duff asked. 

"Yeah, yeah." Slash laughed, but it sounded oddly hollow. "You just scared me." 

The reassurance didn't assuage Duff's sudden concern in the slightest - in fact, it only served to worsen it. Slash had just been fine a minute ago, but now he looked rather upset. 

"Are you mad that I wanted to go to that party?" Duff asked. 

Slash shook his head. "No, no. I was just thinking." He scratched the back of his neck anxiously, avoiding eye contact as if it'd kill him. 

Seeing Slash like that was - concerning, but there was nothing that could be done, because he got like that, sometimes, so quiet, so skittish, that Duff worried incessantly until his lover jumped back into his usual self, which sometimes didn't happen for so long as a few weeks, but sometimes disappeared within a few hours. "Okay." Duff said quietly, wrapping his arm around Slash's torso and squeezing him, seeing a smile twitch at the corners of his lover's mouth. "You know that you can tell me anything, right? And I mean it, anything at all." 

"Yeah." Slash nodded, leaning into Duff affectionately. "I know. I've just been thinking about some things lately." 

"Like what?" Duff asked, his heart lurching in his chest. 

Slash shrugged. "Nothin' important." His smile became a grin. "You wanna come study with me?" 


End file.
